camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.33
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.33 Release Notes October 23, 2001 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES - /ignore is now in the game, which allows you to cut off all communication with a player who is bothering you. Use "/ignore" by itself to see a list of characters that you are ignoring. Use "/ignore " to add a player to the list, or to remove that player from your ignore list if he is currently being ignored by you. Please note that ignore lists are based on your character, not on your account, so you can have different ignore lists for all your different characters. One of your characters can have up to 20 players ignored at once. - The /AFK command has been added. This sends a message to anyone that tries a direct send to the player that they are away from the keyboard. It also flags you on the "who" list as being . - The /FRIEND command has been changed such that it works across regions (you can add and remove friends across regions/cities/dungeons). - Firbolg sitting and casting animations have been tweaked so their arms and hands don't stick through their shields. - When enchanting an item at a NPC enchanter, you now get a confirmation dialog box with the amount it will cost. - In order to alleviate the extremely long times to level between levels 40 to 50, we've added a "level step" at the halfway point for each of these 10 levels. At this "level step" the player will gain extra skill points to raise skills, will have his death "floor experience" reset to the halfway point, and will have his "low exp death" for the level reset. - We've made some fixes to the /STUCK command. It should work far better when you get stuck in a wall or stuck falling through a geometry. - We've fixed the autoreply feature when using the /ADVICE command. When replying to an incoming ADVICE message, you'll automatically reply on the ADVICE channel. - The /ADVICE command now presents the user with a popup window listing up to 25 available advisors (it used to scroll by in the chat buffer). - When a player uses the APPEAL command, they now get a popup dialog asking if they really want to appeal. The dialog tries to direct them to use the /STUCK command if they are stuck or the /ADVICE command if they wish game advice. - When a spell is resisted, a mage only loses 1/2 power. - When killed on horseback, your corpse should no longer be stuck to the horse. - Continued bandwidth reductions on various messages. WORLD NOTES Albion Quests: - Players stuck on the Slythcur Cloak quest in Albion can right-click on Anga Weaver to recover and continue their quest. - A new level 30 Albion quest added Hibernia Quests: - Players having trouble with the Way of Magic, Learn the Paths quest in Hibernia: Some changes have been made to journal entries for step 2 to clarify matters. Re-read your journal entry for hopefully better instructions. - Another tailoring merchant, Darcy, has been added to Tir na Nog in Hibernia near the other tailoring merchant, Saffa, due to the large amount of players swarming the one merchant. This should alleviate that problem somewhat. Midgard Quests: - A Level 21 Midgard quest for Hunters, Shamans, Thanes and Skalds is up on Pendragon for testing. - The rogue epic can now be completed to 30th level. - A new level 42 Midgard quest has been added. - 25th and 30th level portions of the Runemaster/Spiritmaster (Midgard) epics are now online. - The level 25 Healer/Shaman epic in Midgard is now up for testing. See your trainer or read your journal for details! - The Troll Flayer protecting Galplen in Midgard now patrols the town as intended. Misc: - More Focus Item stores have been added to all 3 realms. Midgard: Runemaster: Ysunoic - Galplen Raelyan - Town of Mularn Merwdda - Vasudheim Elengwen - Huginfel Niniver - Fort Atla Spiritmaster: Curka - Galplen Lyna - Town of Mularn Clena - Vasudheim Alyllyra - Huginfel Merarka - Fort Atla Hibernia: Eldritch Lavena - Tir na mBeo Brenna - Ardagh Glyn - Connla Glennard - Innis Carthaig Iama - Alainn Bin Keir - Caille Creirwy - Ardee Mentalist Liadan - Tir na mBeo Torlan - Ardagh Bryanna - Connla Amynda - Innis Carthaig Emhyr - Bog (Siopa) Brynn - Caille Naomhan - Ardee Enchanter Illaliel - Ardagh Sedric - Mag Mell Edmyg - Connla Crayg - Innis Carthaig Aisling - Alainn Bin Ariana - Caille Daron - Ardee Albion: Wizard: Doreen Egesa - Cotswold Village Eabae Egesa - Ludlow Village Loretta Egesa - Lethantis Association Daisi Egesa - Adribard's Retreat Theurgist: Cudbert Dalston - Cotswold Village Farl Dalston - Ludlow Village Gery Dalston - Caer Ulfwych Graeme Dalston - Adribard's Retreat Sorcerer: Cauldir Edyn - Cotswold Village Calldir Edyn - Ludlow Village Norvel Edyn - Lethantis Association Wylie Edyn - Adribard's Retreat Cabalist: Odelia Wyman - Cotswold Village Andrya Wyman - Ludlow Village Elga Wyman - Lethantis Association Wina Wyman - Caer Witrin SPELL SYSTEM NOTES Please note that some of these fixes have already been deployed to the live servers. - Wizard, Sorcerer, Cabalist, Theurgist, Spiritmaster, Runemaster, Eldritch, Mentalist, and Enchanter self AF buffs have been re-tuned to provide a smoother curve over the life of the character. Now, the lowest versions give slightly less benefit, but the higher level ones give substantially more armor factor bonus. - Changed a number of spell effects to upgrade and/or use the proper realm's graphical effects and animations. Please note that we continue to work on streamlining casting effects. - There was a bug where some types of "debuffing" spells were never resisted. This has been fixed. You will now notice that some of your debuff spells will be resisted just like any other spell. - Most resisted spells now only take half spell power, instead of the full cost. Please note that this does not apply to "Bolt" spells. - Fixed a bug that was causing unintentionally increased power costs for direct damage casters. Thane changes: - Lowered timer on Toothgrinder's Hoof to be 20 seconds, so you now can cast this spell more often. Skald changes: - Slightly increased damage on Warcry and Battle Whoop lines. Theurgist changes: - Due to the high power regeneration rate at lower levels, the power cost for the level 1 elemental summons has been increased. Spiritmaster/Enchanter changes: - Increased power cost of pet-only heals. Magician changes: - Aura of Turning line in the Way of the Moon list has had its power cost corrected. OBJECT NOTES - The Vendo Caves are now itemized. Item levels 22-33. - Midgard Warrior Guild track quest items for 20 and 25 have been flagged as Warrior only. - Jewel of Dark beauty backstab changed to critical strike. - Hollow Breastplate in Albion now has stat bonuses. - Silvered staff in Hibernia should now work properly. - Ceremonial cloak in Hibernia is now wearable and takes Emblems. - Hunter's Broadsword in Albion now uses the Slashing Skill. - Mantle of Insight in Albion should now be able to be equipped. - Belt of Misdirection in Hibernia should now be able to be equipped. - Skeletal minions in Hibernia should no longer drop Roman items. They will now drop Realm-appropriate loot. Category:Patch Notes